


Will He Understand?

by Shabby86



Category: OZ/Law & Order: SVU Crossover
Genre: Humiliation kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Elliot worries that his hidden kink will ruin his relationship with Toby. The kink might be a trigger for Toby after all he endured in OZ. He's not sure he should unveil the truth, but Toby is starting to suspect something is off.





	Will He Understand?

Elliot whips into their driveway, turns off the car and closes his eyes. He breaths deeply through his nose, blowing air slowly out of his mouth. He sighs as he opens the door, steps out, and slams it shut. He didn't mean to slam the door. It has just been an exhausting day. So many perps, so little time. He finds the house key as he walks to the front door. He unlocks the door, pushes it in, and steps into the entrance hall. He finally feels he can unwind. It is Friday and he plans to spend time with Toby this weekend, finally. Elliot hangs his coat in the closet and kicks his shoes off. He glances toward the kitchen as he loosens his tie, thinking he might grill steaks for dinner.  
He pads his way up to the second floor, where the bedrooms and office are set up. He makes short work of the buttons on his shirt, then starts the shower water. As the water heats up, he unbuckles his belt, yanking it from his pants. He unfastens his pants, dropping them and his briefs. He flings his socks into the hamper and slips into the shower. The hot water melting all of the stress from his muscles. He scrubs his short, dark hair, tipping his head to rinse the shampoo out. He takes his time soaping his body, as if he can literally wash the stress away. When the water begins to cool, he rinses off and steps out. He dries his face, ruffling the towel through his hair, then wrapping it around his waist.  
He decides to dress later, the towel is fine for now. Elliot wanders into the office, sits in the high-backed leather chair, and turns on the computer. He scans through his email. Nothing new there. He checks out the news, but finds most of it depressing, so he moves on. He looks through his favorites to see if anything appeals to him. Nothing appealing there either. Glancing at the clock, he figures Toby won't be home for about an hour. He finds his favorite porn site, turns the volume off as a precaution, and acquaints himself with the new videos they have posted.  
Elliot scratches his stomach and plucks at his nipples as the entertainment commences. He groans, rubbing a hand over his thickening cock through the towel. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips. He leans back in the chair, opening his towel. He's fully erect, leaky cock laying against his lower belly. He runs a finger around the tip, spreading pre- come on the delicate skin. He reaches over and opens the left bottom desk draw. He pulls a bottle of lube from the back. He pops the cap and drizzles some of the liquid onto his penis. He sets the container on the desk and starts touching himself. He slicks up his skin, slowly stroking, flicking his thumb around the head on the upstroke. Tossing his head back against the headrest, he quickens his motion. He lets out a deep moan.

“Hmm... what are you doing there, El?”, Toby purrs. 

Elliot's eyes snap wide-open, he snatches the mouse, and closes out the window. He glances to the doorway. Toby is leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, crocked grin on his beautiful face. His shirt hangs open, exposing his lean body. His soft, blonde hair still brushed back neatly off of his face. 

“I...I...I was just...,” Elliot stammers.

“Relax, baby. You know I don't care if you watch smut. Plus, arriving home to a naked boyfriend never hurts.” Toby smile softened. “So, what were you watching?” He inquires, teasingly. 

Elliot's cheeks turn a scorching cherry-red. He opens his mouth to talk, but is cut short.

“It's okay, you don't have to share that if you don't want to.”, Toby says.

Toby saunters over to Elliot. He drops to his knees and starts nibbling Elliot's thigh. He nudges his nose and lips against his lovers, now, half- hard cock. 

“How did you manage to get home so fast? I would have had dinner re....uh... oh, Toby that feels outstanding.” Elliott expresses as Toby draws him into his mouth.  
Elliott puts his hands on Toby's cheeks, “Come up here, baby, I want to get you on my lap.”

Toby stands up, facing Elliott. Elliott unfastens his pants, yanking his pants and briefs to his ankles. Elliott scoots Toby back until his ass finds the desk. He helps him lay back and bend his knees, putting his feet up on the desk. Elliott swoops to his knees in front of Toby. He places a hand on each knee and spreads Toby's legs. He licks at Toby's lower stomach, dragging his lips and nose down through course hair, finding his treasure. He takes Toby's dick into his mouth, sucking and licking until he's rock hard. Toby groans and wiggles, pushing the lubrication over to Elliott. Elliott slicks two fingers, running both up and down Toby's ass crack. He pulls his cheeks further apart, unmasking his boyfriend's tight knot. He swirls a finger around the rim, steadily driving Toby crazy. Toby pants and squirms, trying to thrust his ass down, but Elliott is just a little stronger. Elliott finally pushes his finger in, still twirling around the opening. He adds the second finger and Toby cries out for him. 

“Almost there. Loosen up those muscles for me.” Elliott soothes.

Toby takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax on exhalation. Elliott scissors his fingers. He kisses and nibbles Toby's thighs. He slows his hand, pacifying Toby's excited nerves. Gradually, Toby's bud blossoms for him. 

“That's it, hon. Yeah, open up for my hard cock. I want to fuck you so bad,” Elliott groans.

He pulls his hand from Toby and sits back on the chair. Toby hops up off of the desk and snatches the lube. He coats Elliott generously, drops the bottle, turns and slowly sits on Elliott's lap. 

“Damn, El, it feels so good when you fill me up with that steel rod.” Toby grins. “I'm turning on porn for us to enjoy while you split me in two. Any preference?” 

“Anything you pick is fine.” Elliott answers.

Toby punches in his go-to website and selects one of his favorite videos. He turns up the volume. Elliott reaches around to pinch at Toby's nipples while the men on the screen lick at each other. Toby leans his head back against Elliott's shoulder, tilting to the side and kisses his neck. Elliott slides his hand lower, across Toby's stomach, down to his penis. He forms a loose ring with his thumb and first two fingers, lightly stroking Toby's shaft. Toby attempts to thrust, to get a little more friction, but Elliott uses his other hand to still his hips. 

“El...,” Toby whines, pulling at the hand grasping his hip. 

Elliott gives in to Toby's desperation. He stops stroking and puts his hand on the other side of Toby's hips. He slowly pushes upward, as Toby bears down on him. 

“Turn around, please, I want to see your face,” requests Elliott.

Elliott holds tight onto Toby. Toby whirls around with a moan, throwing his legs over the arms of the chair. He grabs the back of the chair and leans in to kiss Elliott. He licks and sucks at his lips, pushing his tongue in. Their lips and tongues wrestle for dominance. Elliott consumes Toby's elongated tongue. Toby dips his hips all the way down Elliott's shaft. They groan into each others mouth. Toby slides up and down on Elliott's lap, riding him until they are both breathless. Elliott wraps his arms around Toby, maneuvering him to just the right angle. Toby gasps and scratches the chair. Elliott knows he hit the hot spot inside Toby that will land him incoherent, writhing on Elliott's dick. He speeds up the pace, slamming into Toby. Toby clenches his ass tight, squeezing Elliott. 

“El, I'm gonna come. Don't stop. Harder Ellio oh, yes,” Toby shouts.

“Me too, T. Me too. Kiss me, Tobe.” Elliott responds.

Toby dips his head, giving Elliott a sweet, passionate kiss. It only takes a couple hard strokes after that to send Toby over the edge. His cock twitches, spasms, squirts between their bodies without having been touched. Catching Toby's screams in a kiss, Elliott orgasms, filling Toby with a hot liquid that makes him mewl. Toby drops against his lover's chest, both breathless and relaxed. They sit like that until the semen and sweat starts to cool. Elliott carries Toby to the shower, Toby's arms and legs wrapped around him. They wash up, have dinner together, and fall fast asleep on the couch watching TV.  
The next morning, Toby crawls out of bed early. He's been free for nearly a year now, but some habits he can't manage to kick. At least this isn't a terrible ordeal. He throws on his jogging shorts, socks, and sneakers. He grabs a hand towel, drapes it over his shoulder, then tiptoes out of the bedroom. He takes one last look at Elliott, to be sure he's still asleep. Toby slips into the office and flicks on the computer. He clicks his fingers on the desk impatiently as everything loads. Finally he can open the internet browser. He clicks on the history button and finds it cleared. Elliott erased whatever he was looking at. Why is it such a secret? Toby's brow furrows as he ponders what Elliott is hiding from him. They have always been honest with one another, no matter what the topic is. Toby told Elliott every single detail of his life, prison time especially. He risked getting tossed back into Oz by telling a cop what he did. Elliott understood. He was pissed for a while, but he came to see Toby's side and thought what he had went through was enough punishment. The day Elliott said those words, was the day Toby knew Elliott Stabler is in love with him... months before he said the words aloud. Toby shut the computer down, went quietly down the stairs, and stretched. He nabbed his water bottle, scurried out the front door, and was off.  
Elliott was awake the entire time. He had planned on dozing back off for a spell once Toby left. He detected Toby go into the office. He heard Toby's quiet cursing from said office. He felt sick to his stomach now. Hurting Toby is the last thing he wants to do. This is all because of a stupid kink. A kink he is not sure Toby will understand. He's afraid it might horrify Toby and push him away. Elliott slinks out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He empties his bladder and as he washes his hands he glares at the mirror. He's near tears. This kink isn't something he can just blow off. He has tried to just ignore it, but that is only a temporary fix. He cannot lose Toby, and he doesn't want to fuck with his head either. Next to his kids, Toby is his life.  
Elliott pulls on his black sweatpants and Toby's “Harvard” t-shirt. He grabs his cell phone, meanders down the stairs, and goes into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. While the coffee brews, Elliott flips through his contacts on his phone. He pauses when he lands on “Dr. Huang”. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath. He opens his eyes as he exhales and presses “call”. The phone rings twice before the Dr. answers.

“Dr. Huangs office,” the Dr. answers cheerfully.

“Hi Dr. It's Stabler,” Elliott mumbles.

“Elliott, how are you doing? Is something wrong?” Huang asks.

Elliott sighs. “No, no it's not. Dr. I need help. Can you meet me for lunch today, please?” he asks, nearly in tears again.

“Sure, Elliott. Where would you like to go?” Huang questions him.

“This is a very private matter, can I bring a pizza to your office?” Elliott requests.

“Sure, sure. That's fine. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Dr. Huang tells him.

“I'll be there at one o'clock, is that okay?” Elliott asks.

“That's great. I will see you then.” Huang agrees.

Elliott hangs up and fixes his cup of coffee. He grabs a banana, takes his coffee mug, and goes back to sit at the table. Just as he finishes the last bite of banana, Toby walks through the door. He was gone for about an hour and a half. He's dripping with sweat, towel saturated, hair plastered to his head.

“Hey baby, how was your run?” Elliott asks as he stands up.

Toby grunts in response.

Elliott walks to the front door where Toby's sitting on the bench, removing his sneakers. “Tobes, are you okay?” he asks him.

“Yeah, El, I'm fine,” Toby huffs, “I'm going to shower.”

“Can I join you, T?” Elliott whispers, hoping he will say yes. Knowing if he says no, Toby is angry with him.

“Not this time. Please. I just need some space, El.” Toby whispers back.

Toby gives Elliott a quick peck on the cheek and hurries up the stairs. Elliott stands at the bottom step, catching sight of the silent tears flowing from Toby's icy blue eyes. His heart breaks and his decision to talk to Huang solidifies. He'd do anything for Toby.  
Elliott showers in the guest bathroom. When he finishes, he wraps a towel around his waist, and wanders into their bedroom to dress. Toby lays on the bed in his black briefs and one of Elliott's “NYPD” t-shirts. Elliott puts it in the 'win' column that Toby put his shirt on. He crawls onto the bed, laying behind Toby, and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Is this okay?” he whispers to Toby.

“Yeah.” Toby sniffles.

“Don't cry, honey. Things will work out well. I promise you.” Elliott reassures him.

Toby rolls over to face Elliott. “Why did you clear the history?” he questions.

“I just had to, T. I have an appointment with Dr. Huang at one o'clock today, so I have to get ready to leave. We will talk more when I get home. I promise. I'm not cheating on you, or anything of the sort. I know you. I know that probably has crossed your mind. Trust me, Tobias, I love you and do not want to do anything to hurt you.” Elliott explains with tears in his eyes.

Elliott takes Toby's hand, kisses his palm, and presses it to his heart. He gives Toby a glimpse of a smile, slips off of the bed, and heads to the dresser. He pulls out his socks, briefs, and jeans. He grabs another one of Toby's 'Harvard' t-shirts, “Baby, you care if I wear this today?” he questions.

“Sure,” Toby replies with his own tiny smile. 

“Thanks,” Elliott says as he grabs Toby's bottle of cologne. “I'm swiping some of this too. I want your scent with me today.”

“I'm glad you're going to see the doctor. El, I know how you feel about talking to anyone about personal issues. I... I guess I just want to say thank you for thinking what we have is worth the discomfort.” Toby whispers, drying his eyes.

“Besides my kids, Tobe, you are the best part of my life. I'd do anything to fix even the smallest of problems we might come across. I love you so much.” Elliott proclaims, going to Toby and pulling him into his arms.

“I love you too,” Toby reciprocates with a smile.

“I will be back before you know it. Hopefully, I will have an explanation for you. Huang is a good doctor, if anyone can help me figure this out, it'll be him.” Elliott states.

He hugs Toby one last time before heading down the stairs. He pulls his sneakers on, grabs his car keys, and walks out of the house. He slides behind the wheel of his car, fires her up, and drives to the pizzeria. At 'Hannah's homemade pizza' Elliott orders a small cheese and pepperoni pizza. He walks over to a cooler of soda, grabs a two liter of Pepsi, and sets it up on the counter. Hannah brings the pizza to the counter, cashes Elliott out, and he goes back to the car. He sits down, takes a deep breath, then drives to Huang's office. He parks his car, grabs the pizza and soda, then meanders into the building.  
Dr. Huang is waiting outside his door when Elliott steps out of the elevator. As soon as he sees the doctor, his heart starts pounding, he feels very shaken. 

“Elliott, so glad you made it.” Dr. Huang greets him with a smile.

“You too, Doc. I'll be honest with you, my nerves are shot right now.” Elliott replies.

They step into the office, sit at the desk where Huang has already placed cups, plates, and napkins. Quietly, they dig into the pizza. Dr. Huang lets Elliott set the pace. He knows if he rushes him, he might clam up. After two slices and a glass of Pepsi, Elliott is full. He has no more distractions. 

“So...,” Elliott starts, not sure how this works.

“Take it slow, take your time. Where would you like to start?” Huang asks.

“Well...,” Elliott clears his throat, “I have been dating Tobias Beecher. I'm in love with him. We got together about a month after he was released from prison. The evening I drove him home from his session here.”

“Tobias Beecher, the ADA's assistant? Have you told anyone at work about your relationship?” Huang asks, surprised at the revelation.

“Yes, that's my Toby. No, we haven't told anyone outside of our families. I'm very concerned that it wouldn't be well received here,” Elliott replies.

“I am happy that you have found love with Toby. I think your co-workers would be more accepting than you think, but it is your choice. Do what you feel is best for you and Tobias.” Huang told him. “Are you here because you're having trouble with Tobias?” he questions softly.

“You could put it that way. It's more like I have something I don't know how to tell Toby about. We talk about everything, no matter what it is. I know you have worked with Toby on everything that happened to him in Oz. I just don't know how to talk to him about this. He knows there's something I'm not telling him and it's hurting him. He busted me clearing the internet history from last night.” Elliott explains, blurting it all out quickly.

“Yes, he endured a lot in Oz. Elliott, I know you may not want to do this, but it might help if I know what you need to talk to him about,” Huang states, cautiously.

“Doc, this is really embarrassing. I... this stays between us, right?” Elliott asks with furled brows.

“Yes, this is private. I'm treating you with the same rights as any patient. This cannot possible be that bad. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I have heard it all, Elliott.” Huang reassures.

“Um... well... I,” Elliott glares down at the floor, “I want Toby to humiliate me.”

A look of concern overtakes Dr. Huang's face, “I'm not all that sure what you're talking about. Humiliate you how?”

“Sexual humiliation arouses me. I want Toby to make me wear a collar and leash through the park, or stop at a park bench and take me over his knee to spank me. Some of it gets much dirtier... I really don't want to detail it any further unless I have to.” Elliott explains, his face burning with embarrassment.

“I see. Okay. Can I ask, why do you want Tobias to do this to you? Why humiliation?” Dr. Huang questions.

“I have to be so buttoned up day after day at work. I have to maintain this strict composure. I have to be strong and in charge. I just want to let go. To let Toby take over, give me rules, use me for his amusement. It's a release. I've always wanted a partner to do this with, but my wife... it didn't feel right. I need someone to overpower me and I know Toby can. I'm just afraid with his history, he won't react well to this. I don't want to hide it anymore and he deserves to know the truth of it.” Elliott lets loose.

“It's understandable that you need an outlet to relax. Justify it that way to Tobias. I know he has a history of abuse, but you're right, he deserves the truth. Explain it to him, what it entails, why you want to do it. Make sure he knows nobody is really going to be hurt, that this is playing. Go slow. Let everything sink in. He could be fine with this or he might panic. If it distresses him, back off for a while, let him regroup, then finish your conversation. If not the humiliation you want to try, there might be a compromise to be made that you can both live with. The only way you will ever know is to take the plunge. Tell him. You can bring him here for a session if that would help. I'm willing to make a house call if you need me to. I think you will do fine on your own, but know I'm here for you. If Tobias needs to work out some demons after you open up to him, call me. I'll make time for him.” Huang declares. 

“Thanks, Doc. You're correct, I rightfully have to tell him. I'll be all right speaking with Toby on my own. We will definitely call you if we need help. If I don't call, I will pop in during the week to update you on how everything went. Again, thank you Doc.” Elliott said as he stands to shake Huang's hand. 

Grasping Elliott's out- stretched hand, Dr. Huang told him no thanks was needed. He walks with Elliott to the elevator. As Elliott steps into the elevator, Dr. Huang gives him a reassuring pat on the back and returns to his office. He sits down at his desk and pulls up Tobias Beecher's file on the computer. He scrolls down until he arrives at the page of contacts Toby had given him. He grabs his phone, inhales deeply as he dials Sister Pete's number, exhaling slowly as it rang.

“Sister Peter Marie, how may I help you?” came a cheerful voice upon answering.

Dr. Huang smiles to himself. He always finds her positive attitude infectious. “Hello, Sister Pete, this is Dr. Huang. I just need a few minutes to talk to you about Tobias Beecher. Are you free?”

“I always have time for Tobias. Please tell me he isn't in trouble.” Sister Pete questions. She sees the good in Tobias and is crushed when he slips up.

“No. No, nothing of the sort. He is actually progressing very well. In fact, I hear he's been in a relationship with a highly respectable man. I'm not at liberty to say who, but know that he will be kept on a tight leash when it comes to obeying the law and remaining substance free. I'm probably bending the rules by calling you, so please vaguely dance around the topic. Toby's boyfriend is going to talk to Tobias very soon about a... kink... he has. I'm not entirely sure how Tobias will take the news and I know he confides in you more than he ever will in me. Maybe tomorrow, could you give him a call or stop in to see how he is?” Huang pleads. He prays Elliott won't be to disgruntled. 

Sister Pete sighed softly into the phone, “I can. That is not a problem. Tell me, if you can, what is this kink his partner has? It would help me assess where Tobias is mentally.”

Dr. Huang blushes. He never thought he'd have a chat about kinks with a nun. Not even professionally. “He's a detective. Always buttoned up, have to be a model citizen, and he needs to unwind. He wants Tobias to sexually humiliate him.”

“Oh dear. Now I understand why you called me. What did you advise him to do?” Sister Pete asks cautiously.

“I recommended that he should tell Tobias. To go slow. If he senses any upset to back off for a while and let Toby process the information. He knows he can call me any time he needs. I told him to tell Tobias to call if he needs a session with me. I offered to have them come to my office to discuss this, or I would make a house call if they wanted to do that. He told me he would be okay confessing alone.” Huang explains.

“That is exactly what I would have advised. Tobias is tough. He might not be as distraught by this as we think. I will check in on him, to be sure.” Sister Pete reassures the Doctor.

“Thank you. That's all I need from you. I don't want to take up too much of your time.” Dr. Huang says.

Sister Pete chuckles softly. “You can take up as much time as you require. It's nice to chat with someone that's not in your office against his will. Have a wonderful evening.”

“You too, Sister.” Huang says as he hangs up the phone.

Traffic was brutal on the ride home. Elliott's anxious to spill his guts to Toby. He really hates having any secrets from him. He doesn't want anything to come between them. He plays out the conversation in his head, wondering how best to word things. Clear and concise, that's what he wants to be. He pulls into the driveway. His stomach churns angrily. God, please, let this go well.  
He steps out of the car, meandering to the front door. He sucks in the fresh air, feeling it calm him a bit. He turns the handle slowly and propels himself through the door. He searches the entire downstairs for Toby, only to come up empty handed. He kicks off his sneakers and jogs up the stairs to the bedroom. His heart breaks as he spots Toby on his side of the bed. He is huddled into a ball, tear stains on his cheeks. Elliott hurries onto the bed, lays behind Toby, and pulls him as close as he possibly can. Toby makes a soft distressed whine. Elliott strokes his hair. He kisses his neck.

“Toby, baby, I'm home. Come on, T, I am right here. Everything is going to be all right, I swear to you.” Elliott whispers between kisses, near tears himself. 

Toby rolls over, burying his face into Elliott's chest. “Okay, El.” Toby whispers.

“I'm ready to talk, Tobe. The doc helped me sort some stuff out. I'm sure you will understand why I went for his advice after we discuss this.” Elliott explains. He slips his hand under Toby's chin, tilting his head up so he can look into his eyes. “Are you ready to talk or do you need some time?”

Toby brushes his hand across Elliott's cheek, “I've been ready.”

“Lets go get you a mug of coffee first.” Elliott smiled at Toby's sleepy look.

Elliott changes into a pair of sweatpants, then they walk down the steps together. Toby hops up onto the counter by the coffeemaker. Elliott grabs a mug out of the cupboard and joins Toby by the coffee pot. He fills the mug as Toby picks up the sugar. He adds a little sugar and Elliott pours in some creamer. Toby stirs his coffee and takes a sip. He sets the cup next to him and catches Elliott's eye. Elliott joins Toby, standing between his knees. 

“Rip it off like a band-aid, El,” Toby mumbles.

Elliott puts his hands on Toby's shoulders, “Baby, no need to be so dramatic. I am nearly positive this will turn out good. Hopefully, great.” he softly smiles.

Toby glares up at him, not finding any humor in this. Elliott notices the disgruntled look. He quickly wraps his arms around his lover, squeezing him tight.

“Okay... hmm... just blurt it out? Um... so... it's like this, T,” Elliott begins. He looks deep into Toby's eyes. He concentrates on his every breath, movement, reaction. This cannot get too intense for Toby. “I want you to sexually humiliate me.”

Toby's eyes go wide, he inhales deeply. “You want me to do what to you? Why?”, he says upon exhalation.

Elliott peaks up at Toby. “Humiliate me, babe. I have to be a buttoned- up detective all week. Even when I'm off duty, sometimes it still feels like I have to be the perfect citizen. I want you to make me into an utter spectacle. I want to feel naughty, have no control, but in a safe way.” He cautiously explains.

Toby slides off of the counter, Elliott doing nothing to stop him. He paces the room. “Are you sure about this? I mean, do you know what you're asking?” he inquires.

“I am positive I want this. I need it, Tobe. I'm very aware of what I'm asking. I trust you. I know you won't let the situation get out of control. Anything we do together will always come from a place of love. I know what you've been through in Oz. What I'm asking is not like that. Neither of us are going to get hurt. This won't be brutal like what you had to endure. This is not forced. Most importantly, you can say no. I will respect your choice. I respect you. I know you respect me.” Elliott explains.

Toby stops in front of Elliott. He wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his face against his chest. “I know. I know everything between us is loving and safe. I trust you too. What type of actions are you looking for?”

“Mm... get me a collar, put me on a leash and take me for a walk. Sit on a park bench, take me over your knee and spank my ass. Make me do anything you desire and punish me when you feel I'm a bad boy.” Elliott rattles off.

Looking into Elliott's eyes, Toby smiles, “You sure had that portion figured out. Is this what you deleted? Humiliation porn?” 

“Yeah, it sort of was.” Elliott mumbles as his cheeks gain color. 

“It's okay. Never be afraid to tell me what you need. No matter what either of us have gone through, we can manage this stuff. I love you.” Toby reassures, kissing his neck.

Elliott shivers, loving the feeling of Toby's lips. “How about we go shopping? Acquire that collar and anything your heart desires.”

“Stabler, are you sure you are up for whatever my dirty mind can conjure? You don't know the depths of my naughty.”, Toby chuckles. 

“I sure as hell am.”, Elliott grins. “Race you to the bedroom!”

Elliot takes off running like a bat out of hell. Toby tries to grab his shirt, but his grasp falls short. He runs after Elliott. Out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and up the stairs. Elliott stands next to the bed, catching his breath. Toby jumps onto Elliott's back, arms around his neck, legs attached to his hips. They land on the bed with a bounce. Toby rises, straddling Elliott's ass. Placing his hands on Elliott's shoulder blades, Toby humps him like a playful pup. Elliott groans.

“You like being my bitch, babe?”, Toby asks with a laugh. 

“Yes,” Elliott pants shamelessly.

“Oh, you are such a needy boy. Apparently, you are so needy you forgot your manners” Toby smirks. He leans back and slaps Elliott's thigh. “That's 'yes, Sir' in the future. Now let's get to that store.”

Toby slides off of Elliott, goes to the closet, and grabs clothes. He steps into a pair of jeans. He decides to remain in the NYPD t-shirt. He pulls on his socks and sneakers as Elliott stands up. He puts his jeans back on, slips his shoes on, and is ready to go. They lock up the house and plant their butts in Elliott's car. 

“Where to first, Sir?”, Elliott inquires with a smile.

“Pop into the pharmacy,” Toby replies. “We need more lubrication, along with a couple other items,” Toby grins.

Elliott starts off to the pharmacy, seeing no harm in this stop. He wants Toby to do this with him, but he is still nervous as to what his 'Sir' might have in mind. The butterflies in his belly are half of the fun. Toby smirking as they pull into the parking lot does nothing to settle Elliott's stomach. Upon entering the store they are greeted and asked if they need help. Elliott opens his mouth to say no, but is interrupted.

“Yes, we would love your help,” Toby states, peeking over at Elliott. “You see, my boyfriend here, he has been having some... troubles. He wets the bed, but has no idea where to begin with adult diapers.”

“Just follow me. I will do my best to assist you,” the sales woman says cheerfully.

Toby grabs Elliott's hand as they follow the associate. He looks over at him, blows him a kiss, and turns down the diaper aisle.

“What are you looking for in the product?” the sales woman questions.

“Super absorbent. This guy can fill a lake, I swear. Not to bulky, just in case he needs to wear one out of the house, he wants to be able to hide it under his jeans. Something comfortable to sleep in,” Toby answers for Elliott.

The woman takes a gray package off of the shelf. “I think these fit all of those needs. You just pick the size based on your weight,” she points to a number on the bottom of the package, “this is where you will find the weights. Is there anything else I can do for you?” she asks.

“No, that is all we needed. Thank you,” Toby states with a pleased smile. 

Elliott's blushing. This was not what he was expecting, exactly, but it worked. He lets Toby take the led. They pick up some different lubes. One is warming, one tingles, a bottle of orange flavored lubrication because Elliott loves orange, and some regular. Toby picks up a container of baby powder, a package of baby wipes, shaving cream, and new blades for his razor. Toby pays for everything and they climb back into the car.

“Tobe...,” Elliott looks at him suspiciously.

“Yes, El?” Toby asks with an air of innocence. 

“Do you... um... are you actually going to diaper me?” Elliott whispers, looking down at his lap. He's not sure how he feels about this.

“It's possible. I haven't decided yet. If you really aren't comfortable with something, just be honest. We will work out our limits together. Just say 'Yellow' if you're unsure and we need to take it slow. Say 'Red' and we will immediately stop what we are doing. How does that sound?” Toby explains.

“All right, T. That sounds like a plan. Where to now, Sir?” Elliott responds. 

Toby smirks again, “Woman's lingerie store. I'll let you decide which one.”

Elliott groans, smirks at Toby, and drives away. He decides on a small store by the mall. It's the only one he knows the location of. He parks in the lot behind the building. As he steps out of the car Toby tells him his task is to request help buying panties... for himself. Elliott's eye go wide, but he steps into the store behind Toby anyhow.

“What are you gentlemen looking for today?”, a friendly sales woman, with a name tag reading Mischa, asks.

Toby looks to Elliott. “I want to buy panties,” he says.

“Okay. That I can help you with. Just tells me about the lucky lady. What colors and styles does she like?”, Mischa inquires.

Elliott's cheeks tint pink, “no, um... the panties are for me.”

Mischa gained brownie points by not reacting rudely. “I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything. What colors do you like? We can start there.”

“Black, blue, or red,” Elliott says.

“Do not forget the bright pink. I think that would be a real sexy color on you, babe,” Toby interjects.

“And pink,” Elliott agrees. 

“Let me round up a few items for you to check out,” Mischa tells them. “Feel free to browse.”

Toby takes to hunting down items that won't be terribly uncomfortable on a man. He finds a display of satin panties and picks out a couple pairs. He finds Elliott taking in the selection of lace undies.

“You like lace, El?” Toby asks.

“Yeah. Usually on women. I do kind of want to try it on,” Elliott whispers.

They pick out a couple of lace garments. By the time they are finished selecting what they like, Mischa is ready with a few items of her own. She leads them to the back of the store where the fitting rooms are located. She helps Elliott hang everything up, steps out, and closes the curtain. Toby sits on a chair outside the fitting room.

“Elliott. Pumpkin. Doll face. I want to see each pair you try on. You will come out here and model your panties so Mischa and I can make sure you have a good fit,” Toby orders.

“Okay, Sir,” Elliott dutifully responds.

“That is not necessary. You can go in there with him. I'm sure he will be able to tell what feels comfortable to him,” Mischa stammers, blushing.

“It's fine. He enjoys showing off his body,” Toby reassures. “Ready, El?”

Elliott peeps his head out of the curtain, looks to assure it is only the two of them still and not several people. He opens the curtain and timidly steps out in his lace panties. He walks over to Toby, standing in front of him for inspection. Toby takes in the view, letting a please groan escape. He slips a couple fingers in the waistband. Perfect. He spins Elliott around, runs a hand over his beautiful, round ass. He pushes a couple fingers in to be sure the legs aren't too tight. Just right. He twists him back around. Toby cups Elliott's package, giving it a little squeeze. Elliott squirms in embarrassment as his penis betrays him. 

“Got decent room in there, big boy?” Toby rumbles. “What do you think, Mischa? We have a good fit?”

“Do they feel comfortable to you, Elliott?” she questions, eyes not leaving his pelvic region.

“Yes. Comfy. Can I try the others on now, Toby?” Elliott requests.

“Such an eager boy. Go ahead,” Toby allows.

Next up are the satin panties. Toby's jaw drops. He hadn't expected Elliott wearing panties to be such a turn on. He pulls Elliott. He checks the waist and legs, which are perfect. He cups Elliott, examining the crotch room, and they both moan as the slippery fabric slides over Elliott's skin. Toby rests his forehead against Elliott's stomach. 

“How do you feel about this pair, Mischa?” Toby asks.

“I think they are perfect. You both seem to enjoy them a lot.”, she replies.

“That's what I thought. El, go get changed and gather the items you want. Take a couple of the cotton pairs also. You can try them later,” Toby demands as he runs his hands over Elliott's ass.

When Elliott leaves the fitting room, Toby is already at the cash register, credit card out and ready to go. Glancing downward, Elliott spots the reason for Toby's hastiness. Any harder and he'd pop the button on his jeans. Elliott chuckles quietly to himself. He places everything on the counter, Mischa rings up their order, Toby pays and they make their way to the car. Elliott goes to turn on the car, but Toby stops him.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Toby says, “blow me, El. Now.”

Elliott licks his lips and dips his head into Toby's lap. He laps at the tip until he has Toby attempting to push his hips up. He opens his mouth wide and takes Toby all the way down. He bobs his head up and down, making Toby pant. Elliott undoes his own jeans and fists his fat cock. He strokes himself to the rhythm of Toby pumping against his mouth. He moans and rumbles at the sensation overload. The vibrations send Toby over the edge. He holds Elliott's head in place as he cries out his release. Elliott comes all over his jeans. When he sits up, Toby grabs his hand and licks it clean.

“You're pretty fucking hot in ladies undies, baby,” Toby mumbles as they zip up.

“Thank you, Sir. Home?”, Elliott replies.

“One more stop, then you can go home to change those sticky pants,” Toby smiles. “Pick the closest sex store. We have some toys to purchase. Like a collar, to start with, then any other goodies we discover.”

There is an adult store a couple blocks from their house. Wonderful! The building is extremely discreet. No windows. The door is constructed out of tinted glass. They enter the store holding hands. They decide to start at the front and just work their way through the various items. There are an abundance of options. Toby takes a studded leather collar off of the wall. 

“Come here,” he orders Elliott. Elliott obeys. Toby buckles the collar in place. “How does that feel?”

“Uncomfortable. It's to thick, Sir,” Elliott complains.

Toby removes the collar and replaces it with a thinner option. The new collar is a simple design. No studs. Just a place for a leash to attach and a spot for a name tag.

“And this one?” Toby asks.

“This one feels good. What do you think, Sir? Is it me?”, Elliot responds. He fiddles with the collar, making sure it is placed perfectly. He turns his head this way and that, showing off for Toby.

“I like it. It suits you,” Toby says. “Let's get a leash. Blue good for you?”

Elliot agrees that blue is nice. They pick one with black and white hearts adorning it. Toby clips it to the collar and pulls Elliott close. He kisses his cheek and leads him onward. Next is a display of vibrators. All of the colors. Such a variety of sizes. Elliott's eyes go the size of dinner plates. The sales man sees his distressed look and comes over to offer assistance. 

“Hi, I'm Nate. Can I help you with your selection?”, the associate asks.

“I do believe you can,” Toby grins, “we need something my guy here can wear all day comfortably.” Toby looks Elliott over thoughtfully. “It also needs a remote for me to carry around.”

Nate pulls a box down from the shelf. “This one is particularly designed to stimulate the prostate. I own this one, so I can say with certainty that it is comfortable. It has several settings.”

“Sounds good to me. We'll take it. Now how about a dildo with a suction cup. Sometimes you just want to watch your boy work himself over,” Toby says.

Elliott squirms, looking toward the ground. “Sir, may I pick it out?”, he says quietly.

Toby runs the back of his hand down Elliott's cheek, “sure, baby,” he answers.

Elliott inspects the display carefully. He picks up a smooth blue dildo. Eight inches long. The girth of an average erection. This is just what he wants. He hands it to Toby for the finally approval and receives it. By this point Toby and Nate are already discussing which ball gag would be sexiest on Elliott. As they look over the numerous gags, Toby spots exactly what he wants. No questions about it. It has a thin leather strap. On the outside of the mouth, its a flat piece of studded leather covering the mouth. The side that sits in the mouth has a four inch silicon penis attached to it. The thought of Elliott secretly sucking on that for hours has Toby adjusting his jeans. He nabs it off the shelf. Elliott shivers. He's not sure if it's from embarrassment or arousal. Possibly both.

“You are going to want to start with this,” Nate says, grabbing the box next to Toby's pick. This gag is only the tip of the penis, about 1-2 inches. “Even if you can deep throat your partner, start small. You'll need to practice your breathing. Do not buckle that strap until Elliott is entire comfortable breathing while wearing it. Also, never ever lock it.”

“We'll take both. We can put the larger gag away for later use. Thanks,” Toby says.

They collect a cock ring, crop, a couple different size anal plugs, and a t-shirt that says 'Daddy's Girl' across the chest. Nate cashes them out, bags their goods in black plastic bags, and they are on their way home. They rush through the front door, lock up, and bolt up the stairs. Together the men unpack their new toys and wash them up. Toby clears a dresser draw to store everything. After it is all put away, they focus on each other. Elliott wraps his arms around Toby and pulls him down onto the bed.

“How are you doing, T?”, Elliott murmurs.

Caressing Elliott's chest, a smile upon his face, “wonderful. I really am enjoying this, El,” Toby says. 

“I was so worried that this would freak you out,” Elliott whispers.

Chuckling softly, Toby says, “I know, El, you willingly talked to a psychiatrist.”

Elliott laughs right a long with him. Underneath it all, they both understand the depths of his action. Elliott nuzzles Toby's neck. Toby slips his hand under Elliott's shirt, rubbing his chest. Elliott looks deep into Toby's eyes before lightly pressing his lips to Toby's. Toby runs the tip of his tongue over Elliott's lips, prompting him to open his mouth. They intensify the kiss, being gentle with one another. Piece by piece, articles of clothing go sailing around the room. Elliott grazes his thumb back and forth over Toby's asshole. When he has Toby mewling for penetration, he reaches into the nightstand for the lubrication. He finds the new 'warming' lube, flips the cap, and squeezes some onto his fingers. He returns to massaging Toby, gently working a finger into his body. Two fingers. Toby takes the bottle and coats Elliott's erection. He pushes Elliott onto his back and straddles his pelvis. He lines his aching hole up with Elliott's penis and allows him to ease in. He grasps Elliott's hands, weaving their fingers together. He moves slow and steady. Elliott forces Toby against his chest, one hand entangled in the luscious curls, the other on Toby's dick. He works Toby at the identical pace he sets. Toby kisses Elliott, both moaning into the others mouth as they climax in unison. Content, they drift off to sleep just as they lay.  
When Elliott awakes the next morning, Toby is just getting out of the shower. He already took his morning run. Elliott relieves his bladder, turns on the water, and steps into a shower of his own. He scrubs the last of the sleepiness off of his body. When he steps out of the bathroom, the bed is made and Toby has set out his clothing. Elliott smiles at Toby's choice. He slips on his pink lace panties. Elliott pulls the 'Daddy's Girl' t-shirt over his head. It hits perfectly at the waistband on his undies. He lifts his arms to stretch and exposes his bellybutton. Oh Toby is going to love a peek at his stomach. He prances down the stairs to find Toby.

“Sir. Where are you?” Elliott calls out. “I have dressed in the clothing you set out for me.

“I'm in the kitchen, El,” Toby answers. Toby studies Elliott as he walks into the room, “Wow. You make that look hot. Get over here.”

Toby pats his knees. Elliott obliges his request. He straddles Toby's legs. Toby kisses his nose. He picks the collar up off the table. Elliott hadn't noticed anything except Toby. 

“Can I put this on you now?”, Toby asks.

“You may. Sir, you don't need my permission. I promise, I'll 'red light' you if it's not all right,” Elliott responds.

Toby places the collar on Elliott's neck. He fastens the strap in the back, making sure it isn't too tight. “Go look in a mirror,” he commands Elliott.

Elliott heads off to the downstairs bathroom. He flicks on the light and steps in front of the mirror. Not bad. He spots something new about the collar. There is a metal tag where the name tag goes. That wasn't there last night. He inspects it closer. The front reads 'Elliott'. He spins it around. It says 'All my love. -Toby'. He smiles sweetly as he walks back the the kitchen.

“I love you too, T,” Elliott says.

He pulls Toby out of the chair and hugs him tightly. They gaze deeply into each others eyes. They are interrupted by the doorbell.

“Go answer the door,” Toby smiles.

Elliott hesitates for only a moment. He opens the door, finding Dr. Huang and an older woman. He blushes.

“Who is it, Princess?”, Toby yells.

“It's Dr. Huang and...,” he begins.

“Elliott, this is Sister Pete. We wanted to stop by and see if all was well after you talked to Toby,” Huang interrupts.

“Come on in,” Toby chimes as he joins everyone at the door. “El, get some iced tea for everyone, would you?”, Toby requests.

Elliott wastes no time getting to the kitchen. Toby takes their guests to the living room. Huang sits in one chair, Sister Peter in the second. Toby plants himself on the couch. Elliott brings in the tea and serves everybody. He curls up on the couch next to Toby.

“If you guys are busy, we can chat some other time,” Sister Peter offers.

“We're not busy,” Toby smirks.

“Am I correct in thinking you came home and had that conversation, Elliott?”, Huang asks, shifting in his chair.

“Yeah, I did. As you can see, Toby is dealing with this very well,” Elliott says quickly. The embarrassment is exhibited as plain as day.

“Are you truly fine with this, Tobias?”, Sister Pete questions him.

“Yes, Sister, I am. Everything between Elliott and I is consensual. What we do is coming from a loving place. I'm at a place, mentally and emotionally, where I can distinguish this from what was done to me. We have our plan in play to make sure nothing goes beyond what we can handle,” Toby replies. 

“I agree,” says Elliott. He grins, taking Toby's hand, “he panicked for a minute. Until I explained exactly what I meant. Then our Toby took control,” Elliott adds. 

“I'm proud of you, Tobias,” Sister Peter says, “You too, Elliott. For having the courage to overcome this and getting help when you needed it. I am glad you have each other.”

“Thank you, Sister,” they reply in unison.

“I think it's safe to say we can head out, correct?”, Huang asks.

“If you would like to, yes. We are doing great. Thanks, Doc,” Elliott replies.

They all stand and walk to the front door. Toby and Elliott hug Sister Pete. They shake Huang's hand. Again they are alone. Toby sends Elliott upstairs to put on pants and socks. He comes back down and Toby hand him his sneakers.

“We're going around the corner to the deli for lunch,” Toby states.

Elliott's jaw drops as he realizes Toby means to make him wear his t-shirt in public.

“Yes, in that shirt,” Toby smirks, speaking as if he could read Elliott's thought. “I'm getting your leash also.”

He clips Elliott's leash onto the loop on the collar and they head out the door. As soon as they step foot in the deli, the owner makes a crack about 'no pets allowed'. The three of them have a laugh. The owner, Jim, knows them well. They eat there a few times a week. They have a seat while Jim prepares their usual orders. It only takes a few minutes and Jim is bringing the plates over.

“Hey Elliott, whats with the get-up today?”, Jim asks.

“Toby dressed me,” Elliott blurts out with a chuckle.

“Only because you're a kinky fucker, El,” Toby snarks.

“Oh, it's a... bedroom... thing. To each his own. I'm fine with it as long as your bitch don't hump my customer's legs,” Jim laughs.

Jim goes on about his business, leaving the guys to enjoy their meals.  
“Drink up your water, El,” Toby reminds him.

“I will,” Elliott says, giving Toby a weird glance.

He drinks up his glass of water and Toby refills it. 

“I don't want you dehydrating on me. We're going to the park after this,” Toby informs him.

Elliott drinks his water, plus two more glasses. When they finish eating, Toby pays Jim. He leaves a generous tip on the table. 

“I need to run to the bathroom before we go,” Elliott says.

“Nope. You are going to hold it until we get home,” Toby grins.

Elliott whimpers. He has an idea as to wear this is going and he fears it.  
They walk to the park. People stare as they pass by. Elliott looks towards his toes. He continuously tries to cross his arms over his chest, hiding his shirt, but Toby stops him. They stop by a fountain after an hour of walking. The guys sit on a nearby bench.

“Listen to that fountain, so peaceful,” Toby states.

Elliott gives him a grouchy look. His bladder throbs. 

Toby stands up, “let's get moving, babe.” He pats Elliott's lower belly, “should get you home. It's quite a walk, hope you can hold it.”

Elliott stands, walking along side Toby. They make it about ten minutes and Elliott stop dead in his tracks. He squirms, trying to cross his legs every which way. He whimpers as he loses the battle and pisses his pants. Toby watches the dark spot at Elliott's zipper expand, moving down his legs. He puts his hands on his hips, mock-scowling at Elliott.

“You are such a bad boy, peeing your pants. Big boy's use the potty, El. Let's get you home and cleaned up,” Toby scolds.

Elliott keeps his eyes on the ground. Kids giggle and point as he walks by them. He can't wait to be home and dry again. 

When they arrive home, Toby sends him right up to shower. Toby gathers the dirty laundry and tosses a load in. He makes his way back to the bedroom. Elliott is just drying off. He takes his hand and leads Elliott to the bed, pushing him onto his back. Elliott smiles softly, thinking that boner straining to push it's way out of Toby's jeans is ready for him. Boy is he wrong.

“I want to watch a movie, baby,” Toby says, “so we're going to get you dressed and I'll let you pick out the film.”

“Okay, Sir,” Elliott replies, not questions the lack of sex.

Toby goes to the dresser and grabs a diaper and the baby powder. “Seeing as you couldn't make it to the bathroom, we'll be using one of these for the duration of the night.” 

Elliott doesn't utter a complaint. Toby unfolds the diaper and slips it under Elliott's ass. He coats him in baby powder, then closes the diaper. He makes sure the tape is secure. He takes Elliott's hand and helps him sit up.

“You want a t-shirt?”, Toby asks.

“No, thanks. It's pretty warm in here today,” Elliott replies.

They go down to the living room. Toby grabs two sodas and a bag of potato chips. Elliott puts 'Saturday Night Fever' into the DVD player. He's aiming for brownie points by picking Toby's favorite movie. He's correct. Toby tugs him closer and kisses his cheek. As the movie begins, they dig into the chips. By the middle of the movie, Elliot has stretched out on his side and fallen asleep. Toby stops the movie. He pulls a blanket off the back of the couch. He covers Elliott, then tucks himself behind Elliott's knees, resting his head on his hip. He set his phone alarm to 6AM. He wraps his arm around Elliott's legs and falls right into a peaceful slumber.  
When the alarm goes off, Elliott is momentarily confused. He didn't remember falling asleep last night, let alone, sleeping on the couch. He has one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Toby is using his diapered crotch as a pillow, arms wrapped around his other leg. He runs his fingers through Toby's messy hair, thinking he's never loved anyone, other than his kids, this much.

“Toby, it's time to wake up,” Elliott says, gently scratching his scalp.

Toby rolls onto his stomach and buries his face against Elliott.

“Well while you're down there... ouch,” Elliott began. “Why'd you pinch my thigh?”

“I knew where you were going with that, Stabler,” Toby mumbles as he sits up.

Elliott smirks at him. “Yeah. You're right. Anyhow, T, on a more serious note, will you stop and have lunch with me today? I want to introduce you to my coworkers. Especially Olivia. She knows I'm seeing somebody, but I haven't had the balls to say I'm with a man, until now,” Elliott reveals.

“Are you sure? That's a huge step. We already talked about this, you don't have to tell anyone at work,” Toby questions.

“I'm very sure. Toby, I love you and I don't want to hide that. You deserve a man who doesn't worry about what his coworkers will think or how they'll react. Say what they will, I only care about how you feel. I know you tell me you don't mind, but I do. It feels like I'm hiding you and that isn't right. So, should I have lunch waiting or do you want to grab something on the way in?”, Elliot responds.

“Thanks, El. I love you, too, so much. I'll give you my credit card, buy the guys lunch on me. It doesn't matter to me what you pick for us, it'll be good. I'm very touched that you're willing and ready to do this,” Toby says as he kisses Elliott.

They go upstairs to shower, caressing each other under the hot water. They use their hands to get each other off, taking the edge off until after work. Once they are dry and in the bedroom, Toby starts picking out Elliott's outfit. He gathers them both socks and undershirts. He pulls on his briefs and grabs silk panties and the remote control prostate massaging plug. Elliott crawls onto the bed, ass in the air. Toby pulls the lubrication out of the nightstand, coats the toy, and gently slides it into place. He clicks the remote, testing the batteries and makes sure Elliott likes it. Elliott groans with the low vibrations. Satisfied, Toby shuts it off. Elliott huffs. They finish dressing and go off to work.  
At lunch time, Toby comes meandering into the special victims unit looking for Elliott. He is still a tad skittish around police officers and police stations. He knows he is here on good terms and his own free will, but it still feels weird. 

“Tobe, over here,” Elliott shouts across the room as he stands to greet him. He notices Toby is shaken, so he pulls him into a big hug.

“Hey, El, everyone is staring,” Toby informs him quietly.

“Let them.” Elliott replies. “They're just jealous such a handsome fuck is already taken by me,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear. Turning to his coworkers with a smile, Elliott says, “Guys, this is my Toby. We have been dating for nearly a year now.” Pointing to each in turn, he says, “Tobe, this is Fin, Munch, Liv, and Captain Cragen.”

“Nice to meet everyone,” Toby says with a hint of smile.

Liv comes right over to Toby for a quick hug. “Thanks for lunch and for keeping my partner so happy.”

“Yes, it is very nice to meet you, Toby. Thank you for buying lunch, that's very generous of you,” Captain Cragen says, stretching his hand out to Toby.

Munch and Fin speak their thanks also and shake Toby's hand. Elliott grabs a chair and pulls it over to his desk for Toby. They all start digging into their lunch. An assortment of cartons from the Chinese restaurant up the street litter their desks. Toby discreetly pulls the tiny remote from his jacket pocket. He sets it to low and presses the button. Elliott jumps at the unexpected vibration. Toby lets go of the button and feigns innocence. Elliott nudges Toby's thigh with his own, causing them both to smirk.

“So how did y'all meet,” Fin asks.

Elliott looks puzzled for a moment, not sure of how much Toby cares for everyone to know. Toby nods his approval. “Toby was seeing Dr. Huang. He did a stint at Oz for drunk driving and was abused profusely there. Dr. Huang was recommended to him by the warden. I happened to be waiting outside Huangs office to question him on a suspect and Toby was with him. He looked distraught, so I offered him a ride home instead of him having to catch a cab. He invited me in for dinner as repayment and the rest is history.” Elliott kisses Toby's cheek.

“That is very sweet,” Liv says. “Why didn't you tell us sooner, El?”

“Well... I wasn't sure how my being with a man would be received,” Elliott replies honestly.

“You're among friends, Elliott, we would never judge you for this. However, we may trade you for Toby here... you, friend, have never bought the office lunch,” Munch exclaims.

They all jokingly agree with Munch. Toby turns up the intensity, sending another vibration to Elliott, causing him to gasp.

“Are you okay,” Liv asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Elliott replies.

Toby holds the button down and watches Elliott squirm. He sets the remote down on his lap and finishes his lunch. When he is full, he cleans up his mess, and kicks back in the chair. They all chatter away on various topics. How everyone's day is going. Politics. Movies. All the while, Toby is sending secret vibrations to Elliott. In no particular pattern so he's surprised when the dull rumble inside him happens. Toby turns the intensity to maximum. He holds the button and Elliott's mouth falls open. He wants so bad to let a moan escape. Toby looks deep into Elliott's eyes. He is relentless with the pleasurable torment. 

All of the sudden, Elliott jumps up, knocking his chair over. “I'll be right back,” he yelps as he jogs off to the locker room.

After a minute, Toby calmly stands up, picks up the chair, and says, “I'm going to check on him.”

Toby locates Elliott in a bathroom stall. “Let me in, El.”

Elliott opens the door slowly, peeking his head out to assure nobody followed them. 

“What's wrong, baby?”, Toby questions with a smirk.

“Christ, Toby. You almost made me come in my pants,” Elliott grumbles. 

Toby pushes the button again, “is that so?”

“Yes,” Elliott pants.

“Come out of there. Sit on the bench with me,” Toby orders.

“T, someone might come in here,” Elliott squeaks. He plants his ass on the bench anyhow.

“Good boy. Take your pants off, we want to keep those clean,” Toby states.

Elliott slips out of his pants, folding them neatly. He situates himself on the bench once again, facing Toby, their knees touching. Toby holds the button and Elliott moans, dropping his head back.

“Rub yourself through your panties,” Toby orders in a husky voice. 

Elliott runs his hand lazily over his silk- clad erection, watching Toby watch him. He swirls the palm of his hand over the head. A damp spot forms as pre- come soaks into the fabric. Toby leans forward, dipping his mouth to meet Elliott's penis. He sucks the tip through the smooth material, getting a taste of Elliott's fluid. He returns to sitting, leaning back, supporting himself with his left hand. He keeps the remote under his left hand, providing continuous stimulation. He slides his right hand down his own pants, stroking himself idly. Elliott pulls his shirt up under his chin, giving Toby a view of his beautiful abs.

“Pinch your nipples,” Toby demands.

Elliott does, looking at Toby the whole time. He wraps his fist around his dick, stroking at a steady pace. The guys are lost in sensation and each others eyes. The don't notice a thing in the world around them. That includes the locker room door. 

“Is everything all ri...,” Liv begins, stopping in shock upon witnessing her partner in such a state.

“Apparently Elliott's emergency was a stiff dick,” Fin mumbles, turning to look anywhere else.

“Use it or lose it, they say,” Munch snarks.

Elliott and Toby stop in their tracks.

“I'm... this... can y'all...,” Elliott stammers, not knowing what the hell to say. “Are you three just going to...”

“Please, stay and watch the show. Elliott loves to perform. He's kinkier than you guys realize,” Toby grins. He knew they'd come check eventually. 

“That's a nice offer and all, but I'm outta here,” Fin says. “Nothing personal, I'm just not into watching two guys. Have fun.”

“Please, Liv... Munch? Stay, check out Elliott's pretty panties. Ignore the blushing, he really loves this,” Toby requests.

“Really, Elliott,” Munch asks.

“Yes. It's something Toby and I do. I'll explain when the blood goes back to my brain. God, that feels good T,” Elliott replies, groaning out the last due to the internal massage he was receiving.

Toby holds up the remote, “prostate massaging anal plug,” he grins.

Munch sits on a near by bench. Liv sits on a bench right across from Elliott... front row seating. Elliott starts stroking himself again. His cheeks are fire engine red. He throws his head back, panting, thrusting into his hand. Munch examines Elliott, trying to find the appeal in the embarrassment. Liv squeezes her legs together, her own panties growing damp. She's always found Stabler sexy. 

“Let me help you,” Toby whispers, pulling Elliott's hand away from his penis.

Toby curls his hand around Elliott's cock, cupping his balls with the other hand. He gives Elliott the remote, telling him to keep on holding the button. He slides the silk up and down Elliott's shaft, making him cry out for more. He fucks Toby's hand hard. Toby gives a good squeeze to his balls while brushing the silk non-stop over the head.

“Fuck. Tobe. I'm going to come. Can I come, Sir, please?”, Elliott requests.

“Yes, baby. Come on. Soak these undies for me,” Toby orders.

Elliott grabs Toby's shoulders, shaking violently with orgasm. He saturates his panties, some oozing out. Toby stands, pulling him to his feet.

“Panties off, El,” Toby says.

Elliott stands on wobbly legs. Toby carefully slips the sticky silk off of him. He holds the panties up to Elliott's mouth.

“Lick. Taste how delicious you are,” Toby demands.

Elliott sticks his tongue out, lapping up his mess. Liv groans. They both look at her and smirk.

“Looks like yours may not be the only wet undies around here, El,” Toby jokes.

Color springs to Liv's face.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm hard are hell, if that makes you feel any better,” Toby consoles. “Suck me, Elliott.”

Toby lays back on the bench. Elliott straddles the bench, wearing only his shirt. He unzips Toby's pants, pulling his erection out gently. He licks the tip, swirling his tongue, then taking him deeper into his mouth.

“You seem pretty good at that, Elliott,” Munch quips playfully.

Elliott gives him the finger, not breaking his rhythm. Toby thrashes his head from side to side, blond strands flopping about. Elliott puts his hand towards Toby's mouth. Toby takes the hint and sucks his fingers, getting them slick. Elliott wiggles his hand down to Toby's asshole, circling it with the wet fingers. He slips one in deep, pressing that hidden spot, sending Toby over the edge. He slams his hips upward to meet Elliott's jaw. He pets Elliott's head as he comes down from his release. After a couple minutes, Elliott zips Toby back up. He stands up, climbs into his pants, straightening his shirt. He hands Toby the wet silk. Toby tucks it in his jacket pocket, along with the remote. Olivia shifts every which way she can to get a little friction. 

Toby looks at Elliott, glancing over at Olivia, he says, “go ahead. It's fine by me. I'd love to see that.”

Liv blushes, “how do you know I...,” she begins.

“The way you squirm. It is up to you and Elliott, though. I'm just saying, I won't be upset, as long as I can watch,” Toby explains.

Munch decides to get back to his desk. Elliott may enjoy being embarrassed and watched, but he thought Liv might want privacy for anything they discuss or do. 

“I'm game for getting you off, if you want me to,” Elliott gently smiles.

“Are you sure, El?” Liv asks.

“Very. My Toby isn't kidding when he says he'd like to see this, either,” Elliott replies.

“Okay,” Liv says, a little shy. 

“Come on, Sweetie, lets get those pants off,” Elliott says.

He takes Liv by the hand and helps her stand. He crouches down, undoes her pants, and slowly slides them off. Toby sits on the end of the bench. Elliott removes Liv's panties and lays her back on the bench, head resting on Toby's lap. He plays with her hair. Elliott kisses her lips softly, then slides his way down her body. He sits on the opposite end of the bench, laying forward, kissing her inner thighs. He nuzzles his nose and lips against her dripping slit, feeling how wet the well groomed pubic hair is. He strokes her with his tongue. He cups her ass cheeks, thumbs turned up, one on each side of her tingling lips. He gently spreads her open, lapping up the flowing juices. She moans, looking up at Toby who is intently watching his boyfriend. Toby glances down at her, helpless against the pleasure they bestow upon her. He cautiously lifts her shirt, pushing her bra down to pull her breasts out. He plucks and pinches her nipples, causing her to whimper. Elliott dips his tongue into her tight hole, drawing circles inside her, giving her a sensual stretch. He drags his tongue up to her clit, pointing his tongue and flicking the small swollen knot. She grabs onto Toby' arms, holding tight. He massages her breasts all the while, grazing her soft flesh with his finger nails. Elliott slips two fingers into her, feeling her start to tighten around him. He uses his mouth to apply a strong suction to her clit as her fingers her. It's not long before Liv is crying out, muscles convulsing around Elliott's fingers as he continues the onslaught until she orgasms a second time. Elliott makes sure Liv is watching as he lets Toby lick his fingers clean. They help her straighten up and the three of them go back to their desks. Toby grabs his phone off of Elliott's desk, kisses him goodbye, and leaves for the second half of his work day. Liv blushes every time she meets eyes with Elliott. He just smiles.  
That evening, after Toby made Elliott where the penis gag for being a smart ass... watching him drool and try to suck... they made passionate love. Cuddled together and content.

“I'm glad you told me about your kink, El. I'm really enjoying this. I love you. Night, babe,” Toby says.

“Me too, T, me too. I love you, too. Good night, baby,” Elliott replies.


End file.
